Don't Say I Promise, Say I Will
by Silly Lil' Doodler
Summary: "Can't sleep?" a sweet, gentle voice asked.  I turned a little surprised to find someone out so late at night. "Yeah," he mumbled. "What about you Alexis? Can't you sleep?"  -Whew! FInally! Sorry for the delay, but Chapter 3 is up!-
1. Chapter 1 : A Dimly Growing Fire

_**Chapter 1 : A Dimly Growing Fire**_

**Nico's POV**

I yawned, it was in the middle of the night, I was suppose to be asleep.

I turned, the small beam of moonlight seemed so bright in the darkness, the two torches of Greek Fire outside was still burning, a small dim, unusual green glow.

I sighed, sometimes it does get lonely in The Hades' cabin, being the only child of one of the Big Three.

I got up, ruffling by bedraggled black hair, messing it up to give it its usual look.

My thin black shirt didn't do much to keep the cold at bay.

I slipped on my ripped dark blue jeans and padded out into the night, the sand was cold under my feet.

I sat by the now dim flames of the bonfire, I stared at the ashes, trying to keep warm.

"Can't sleep?" a sweet, gentle voice asked.

I turned a little surprised to find someone out so late at night.

"Yeah," I mumbled. "What about you Alexis? Can't you sleep?"

Her silky, fiery red hair was braided with silver ribbons down her back.

Her light blue eyes looked almost silver in the dark, her freckles were barely visible, she had always looked more beautiful at night.

She was wearing a plain white spaghetti strap top and a red and white polka dot cotton shorts.

"I wake up usually around this time," Alexis said, siting down next to me by the fire pit. "Then I go back to sleep around 2 or 3."

She brushed a strand of red hair out of her face.

That small action made my stomach do a flip.

"What's your reason?" she asked, looking at me with those gentle silver-blue eyes.

She looked like the type of girl who would just take a glance at you and able to tell from what you would wear today down to your most deepest, darkest secret.

I guess that's a privilege for being a daughter of Hecate, she's like a kind of psychic or witch.

"I don't know," I confessed truthfully, her eyes flittering to my messy black hair to my smooth, soft lips.

Once she saw what she needed to she turned back to the fire.

I was gonna ask her what was troubling her but knew it wasn't a very good question, being able to see everything about one person, from the past, the present and the future, through eye contact. I'm sure she's bothered by a lot of things.

"You cold?" Alexis asked, getting up.

Her slim, fit body was pressed lightly against mine but she stood up and brushed away, yet another, loose strand of amber hair.

"Yeah, kinda," I admitted.

"I'll light some fire," she said, going closer to the fire pit and the pile of burnt wood.

I didn't know how she was able to light a fire with that, but I didn't doubt her magic.

She crouched by the fire and muttered a few wordsm, bringing her hands close to the burnt wood, her palms flat and facing the fireplace.

A small spark of flame appeared and kept getting bigger until Alexis withdrew her hands.

I got up and tended to the fire a little, hoping it would keep burning.

Alexis sat a little further away from the fire, she sat hugging her legs to her chest.

The silence was unbearable as I crouched near the fire, tending to it.

Both of us wasn't much for small talk, but it made me feel more relaxed to know that she was here.

"It's valentine's day today," Alexis whispered.

She was right, it was one o'clock in the morning, I guess you could count it as tomorrow.

"I know," I sighed as I sat back next to her, the feeling returning to my body as the flames crackled, burning brightly.

"Do you have anything planned for later today?" Alexis asked innocently, not making me suspect anything.

"No, not really," I said, starting to feel a little sleepy. "Why?"

"No reason," she whispered, her voice soft. "Just meet me by the lake at 7."

She brushed her lips against my cheek lightly, I think was counted as a kiss.

"For now, go to sleep."

As she went to her cabin she gazed at me for one last time before closing the door softly.

And just like that she left me with my sleepiness, the lingering feeling of her lips against my cold skin and a dimly growing fire.

The cold pricked at my skin again, but somehow it didn't bother me, because inside I was already warm...

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here, anyone up for the chapter 2?


	2. Chapter 2 : Insomnia and it's Cure

_**Chapter 2 : Insomnia And It's Cure**_

**Nico's POV**

It was very difficult to go back to sleep after that.

I had sat there by the remains of warm fire, staring into space. My brain had seemed to refuse to process and register what had happened.

Now I lay here, my heart pounding while still feeling the brush of her lips against my cheek. I stared at the ceiling, hating yet loving this feel. I was suppose to be the son of Hades, not the love-sick son of Aphrodite.

I sighed and closed my eyes, hoping Morpheus will let sleep claim me soon.

**Alexis' POV**

I fell asleep immediately once my head hit the pillow. I was so relieved to finally done what I've been aching to do for so long, and sleep claimed me easily. How many days I have been thinking and thinking, hearing my own heartbeat beat faster whenever I thought of those intense black eyes.

I just wish that things would somehow turn out well without a plan.

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here, I've made a very short one to see if people are still interested.

Review to let me know?

Chapter 3? Excited?


	3. Chapter 3 : A Long Overdue Date

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here, sorry I haven't been updating much. School's keeping my head below the water while time to continue on writing is so far away. I'll be going to China this Wednesday so I won't be posting anytime soon. DX

_**Chapter 3 : A Long Overdue Date**_

**Nico's POV**

It wasn't difficult to wake up the next day, though I practically dragged myself out of bed. Not sleeping for the whole night had done quite a damage to my body. I sighed as I sat at the edge of the bed, rubbing the sleep out of my eyes. It was 6:30 am, I still had time.

**Alexis' POV**

I had been anxious about this moment. I glanced at the clock, 6:30 am.

I hid under my covers, I felt sick, my stomach churned with anticipation and dread. Why does Nico Di Angelo have to make me feel this way. I hate it… Wait. No. I don't. No, I just don't know! Everything is mixed up! Right now, right seems to be wrong and wrong seems to be right!

I sighed and climbed out of bed. Might as well get ready while I fight with myself.

**Nico's POV**

I waited by the lake following Alexis' instructions. I was dressed in my usual attire, plain black t-shirt and black jeans that matched my black converses. What can I say? For a son of Hades liking the colour black is a usual thing.

I sighed, it was 7:10 am. Where was she?

**Alexis' POV**

I purposely arrived ate. 20 minutes late to be exact.

I was surprised to even find Nico still there, he was laying on the soft grass beside the lake, eyes closed.

I wondered if he was asleep.

I sat on the grass beside his unmoving body, his chest rising and falling with his breathing.

"Hey Nico," I manage to calmly say out. "I'm sorry I'm late."

**Nico's POV**

I opened my eyes once I heard that gentle and unsure voice of hers.

"I thought you'd never come," I mumbled back.

I didn't bother to sit up, I was in a way too comfortable position.

"I know," Alexis smiled, an unsure and shy one.

She was wearing a sky blue tank top that was a little too big for her, probably belonging to an older sisters of hers. Her light blue jeans shorts matched her dark blue sandals. She was biting her lower lip, looking a little nervous. Why? She didn't look like that yesterday night.

**Alexis' POV**

I was startled when I saw those intense black eyes staring back at me.

I saw his eyes studying me, concern and worried came and left as quick, making me doubt whether it was there at all.

"Why am I here?" he asked, that short sentence making my stomach tighten.

I didn't know why I asked him to meet me here, I wasn't even sure why _I _was here.

I sighed, saying the only respond I could think of.

"I don't know," I admitted. "It was a sudden rash decision."

Nico sat up and frowned at me, he looked so cute when his eyebrows knitted together.

"Then there's no point me being here," he said, getting up, brushing the grass and dirt of his pants and shirt.

_No, don't go! _I practically screamed in my head.

**Nico's POV**

I has to admit that I was disappointed when she said that. I had expected something more, it was Valentine's after all.

I guess this was a lesson to not get your hopes up.

I turned to leave before Alexis grabbed my lightly on my arm.

"Don't go," she whispered, a pleading voice. "Don't leave me alone."

i sighed. Alexis didn't have much friends in Camp Half-Blood. Her mother is the goddess of magic and witchcraft. A freak, you may say. Like me.

Though she never arrive with a thousand undead soldiers to save the day, though I knew she could've done better, if there was ever a chance.

I turned back to her and sat heavily down on the grass.

"Fine, I won't leave."

Alexis smiled immediately, her lips forming a small, attractive smile.

It was always surprising how fast Alexis mood can change, I don't think I'll ever get used to it.

**Alexis' POV**

I smiled once Nico sat down. That was what I liked about him, he was flexible and behind all those dark clothes and cold words, I knew he has a kind heart.

I watched him as he tugged at some grass, obviously bored.

"You wanna do something?" I asked, cheerfully.

Nico turned his gaze at me.

"Like what?" he asked, cautiously.

"Take a walk?" I suggested.

"A walk?" Nico replied, half bored and half uninterested.

**Nico's POV**

"Yeah!" Alexis exclaimed, her face lighting up with her wide smile.

I don't like that look. I have never liked walks, because it was always so awkward.

But before I could interject Alexis pulled me up by the arm and lead me to the safer part of the woods.

**A Small Note From The Writer : **Doodler here, I wonder if people are still interested.

Review to let me know?

Chapter 3? Excited?


End file.
